Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device, and in particular, to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device that includes fin-field-effect transistors (FinFETs).
A semiconductor device typically includes integrated circuits (ICs) that use metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOS-FETs). As size reduction and design rule of the semiconductor device increases, MOS-FETs are being increasingly scaled down. The size reduction of a MOS-FET may cause deterioration in operational properties of the semiconductor device, such as a short channel effect.